La debilidad del cielo
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Gumi, debastada por su antiguo amor, observa cómo la lluvia cae tristemente, haciendo que aquellos recuerdos olvidados salgan a flote al igual que una canción de amor olvidada. Song-fic basada en la canción "Ama no Jaku".


**La debilidad del cielo**

—_¿Por qué el cielo debe de estar llorando al igual que yo? —_pensó para sí misma.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gumi lo perdió, sin embargo aún esperaba, aguardando su llegada. ¿Por qué insistía en ese amor no correspondido, del que nunca iba a regresar?

_Déjame decirte algo..._

_Que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo_

_Si podemos ser amigos otra vez,_

_no pediría nada más._

Ella observaba desde su ventana, sentada en la cama y llorando, cómo la lluvia caía fuertemente.

—Es igual_ —_susurró para sí misma, la verdad es que aquella lluvia le hacía sentir nostalgia; era igual a la que apareció en esos felices y lejanos momentos.

Entonces varios recuerdos olvidados aparecieron al igual que una canción abandonada.

_Si estás de acuerdo con eso,_

_a mí tampoco me molesta._

_Siendo una mentirosa,_

_canto una canción de amor con palabras contrarias a mis pensamientos_

* * *

Todo empezó a los 16 años, cuando disfrutaba sus momentos de adolescencia y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la música. Ese día estaba lloviendo y eran las cinco de la tarde; había vuelto para recoger un cuaderno que se había olvidado. Lo que no se esperaba es que hubiera alguien allí.

Era un chico de su clase, de cabellos verdes y con unas gafas rojas parecidas a las suyas. Si no recordaba mal se llamaba Gumiya; incluso su nombre era similar.

Ella se disponía a recoger su cuaderno cuando se le acercó y dijo:

—Me gustas —declaró nervioso y con torpeza—, ¿po...podrías ser mi novia?

Eso la sorprendió, ¿habría escuchado mal? ¿Sería un sueño? Lo que sí estaba claro es que no lo era y que, estaba tan impresionada que no podía decir nada.

—No hace falta que me contestes ahora —afirmó—. Pero por favor, acepta esto. —Él le extendió unos cuantos folios de papel dibujados; era una partitura.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Le echó otro vistazo más de cerca; estaba incompleta, le faltaba la letra. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era el título de la canción.

—_Weakness of the sky_, "la debilidad del cielo".

_El día de hoy hizo un buen clima_

_pero hubo un poco de lluvia después._

_Ayer tenía mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar el día._

_No es como si estuviera pensando siempre en ti._

_Bueno, quizás sí estaba pensando solo un poco en ti._

Cogió el cuaderno, guardó la partitura dentro de ella y se fue confusa y con la cara enrojecida.

—_Esa fue... la primera declaración que me hacen —_pensó Gumi, avergonzada sobre lo que iría a pasar de ahora en adelante—. _¿Qué debo hacer?_

* * *

Los días pasaron como siempre, bueno, casi. Lo único diferente era cómo Gumiya se acercaba y le daba amor todos los días. No le disgustaba, es más, con tanto amor acabó por enamorarse de él, pero algo le impedía decirle aquella respuesta que los dos deseaban que dijera, convirtiéndose en un carrusel, un carrusel del que nunca se detendría.

_Mi cabeza se la pasa dando vueltas_

_como si fuera un carrusel._

—¿Por qué no te declaras y le dices de una vez lo mucho que te gusta? —insistió su amiga Miku.

—No puedo... —respondió—.Creo... que esperaré un poco más...

"_Ese fue un grave error."_

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la tan no deseada graduación sin poder darle una respuesta. Incluso Gumi se armó de valor y lo citó; por fin sería el día en el que haría saber sobre sus sentimientos pero, su miedo al rechazo le hizo decir cosas contrarias a sus pensamientos.

—Te detesto, no te quiero ver nunca más. Deja de llamarme, de acercarte a mí, incluso de verme; no quiero saber nada de ti.

_Ya que esta a punto de derramarse de mis manos,_

_¿Donde debo tirar este amor que me diste?_

_No tengo necesidad de nada..._

_Que va disminuyendo..._

_Con su uso._

—Ya veo... —Su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza; quería decir que se equivocaba pero era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta—. Entonces esto es una despedida. Adiós.

—_¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? —pensó._

* * *

Y con ello pasaron ocho largos años. Ocho años en los que ella lloró en su interior y en silencio, ocho años en los que soportó esa agonía recorrer su cuerpo, ocho años en las que se dedicó en ponerle letra a la canción que le había dedicado con tanto amor... Tantos años para poder olvidarle y aún no podía.

_Déjame decirte algo_

_Que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Aunque no pueda verte,_

_Puedo ver tus palabras._

_Me siento frustrada..._

Entonces el destino, tan cruel como siempre, los juntó, pero no de la manera que Gumi deseaba.

Nuevamente era un día de lluvia, quería despejar su mente así que cogió el paraguas y se fue a pasear. Sin embargo, por el camino, se encontró con algo inesperado: era Gumiya, sí, el problema es que no estaba solo.

Estaba acompañado de una mujer que no había visto en su vida, agarrados de la mano bajo el paraguas; parecía disfrutarlo por la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro. Eso le rompió el corazón.

_Cada vez que hay cosas que no entiendo_

_¿Son mis sentimientos algo hermoso o sucio?_

_Aun no lo sé y no encuentro un lugar para desecharlos._

_Voy a esperar hasta que entienda..._

Ellos pasaron de largo no antes de que Gumiya le saludase a Gumi con una sonrisa, haciendo que ésta le dedicara también una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza.

_El significado de esas palabras._

_¿Que hay de malo en esperar un poco?_

* * *

Un año pasó después de aquello. Acababa de recibir una carta suya, invitándola a su boda que se celebraría en dos semanas. Se sentía devastada, completamente destrozada. Quería volver en el tiempo, borrar su fallo y rehacer su pasado, pero era imposible; ahora solo podía seguir aguardando la llegada del tan esperado final que le había predestinado el cruel destino.

—¿Por qué no me habré confesado en ese entonces? —se preguntó a sí misma, llorando y llorando desconsoladamente. "¿Por qué estuve esperando este falso amor?", pensaba—. Porque es lo único que se me da bien, esperar y esperar—contestó a la nada, con los ojos llenos de un profundo vacío—. Al fin y al cabo siempre he sido una cobarde.

"Cobarde", sin duda ella conocía esa palabra a la perfección.

_Tú continúas avanzando_

_Mientras yo me detengo por completo_

_¿Como puedo acortar la distancia entre nosotros?_

_Todavía no puedo expresar mis palabras con sinceridad._

_Soy una cobarde de nacimiento_

* * *

Ya había llegado el día, el día de la gran despedida. No tenía fuerzas para dirigirse al evento; el llorar durante dos semanas le había dejado agotada. Sin embargo, no quería que las cosas acabaran de esta manera; no quería vivir como una cobarde el resto de su vida. Tenía que afrontarle, decirle adiós y seguir hacia adelante, por muy doloroso que fuera.

Ya había pasado la hora acordada, afuera estaba lloviendo, sin embargo Gumi salió velozmente y empezó a correr bajo la traicionera lluvia como si no hubiera un mañana. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las puertas de la iglesia. Las abrió lentamente y entró, encontrándose con Gumiya y su prometida intercambiándose los anillos.

_Ya que esta a punto de derramarse de mis manos,_

_En vez de a ti,_

_¿A quien más le debo dar este amor?_

_No creo que sea tan fácil encontrar a alguien más_

_Creo que seguiré esperando._

—Gumiya... —musitó ella, de forma que nadie le escuchara. Estaba empapada, agitada de tanto correr pero sin duda quería dejarle un último recuerdo antes de decirle adiós de verdad.

Gumiya se giró, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con los de Gumi; éste le sonrió como lo hizo la última vez, tan radiante como siempre. Entonces, con todo el coraje que poseía, Gumi sonrió, velando por su felicidad.

—Espero que seas feliz, Gumiya... —Sonreía, aunque las lágrimas no paraban de salir de ellas. No sabía si eran de felicidad o de tristeza, era un sentimiento desconocido para ella.

—Puedes besar a la novia —Fue lo que pudo escuchar antes de que Gumiya levantara el velo de su novia y éste le besara, jurando así ese amor.

Los aplausos sonaban cada vez más lejanos a medida que Gumi se alejaba de la iglesia, entrando otra vez con el frío contacto del agua en su piel.

—Esto ya es un adiós... El verdadero adiós...

Volvió a su casa, entró a su habitación y soltó las lágrimas que le quedaban pero parecían que éstas no tenían fin. Entonces ella volvió su vista hacia el escritorio; encima de ella se hallaba la partitura que le regaló en aquel tiempo, con la letra ya acabada desde hace meses. Gumi se levantó y con una inmensa tristeza en su corazón, cogió la partitura y la miró.

_¿Está bien?_

—Gumiya, aunque no te llegue ni me puedas escuchar, ¿podría dedicarte esta canción? —susurró, con las lágrimas aún presentes en sus ojos.

Cantó y cantó durante todos los días la misma canción, aquella canción que le regaló su primer amor y deseaba que volviera, llena de sentimientos hacia él que quería soltar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Desde entonces siempre cantó aquella melodía y se convirtió en su canción de amor: _Weakness of the sky_, también conocida como "la debilidad del cielo".

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Después de tanto tiempo sin subir nada aquí, os traigo un nuevo song-fic. Pero entonces, para los que siguen mi otra historia llamada "¡Odio la música!" se preguntan y piensan: ¿Por qué no escribe el próximo capítulo en vez de hacer una nueva? Eso es culpa mía. La verdad, últimamente he estado bastante ocupada y apenas he podido continuarlo, aparte de que hay una página web en donde escribo más historias, y había tantas actividades que me gustaron - por decirlo de alguna manera - que no pude evitar en participar en ellas; sin duda, me disculpo por ello.

Pero si el tiempo está a mi favor, lo continuaré lo más rápido posible por aquellas personas que lo están esperando y me disculpo otra vez por retrasarme durante más de dos meses.

Hasta pronto, Sora-chan.


End file.
